Electrodes
An electrode is a conductor used to make contact with a nonmetallic part of a circuit (e.g. a skin, an electrolyte or a vacuum). The word was coined by the scientist Michael Faraday from the Greek words elektron (meaning amber, whence the word electricity is derived) and hodos, a way.Michael Faraday, "On Electrical Decomposition", Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society, 1834 (in which Faraday coins the words electrode, anode, cathode, anion, cation, electrolyte, electrolyze). They are used in electrophysiology studies. See also Stimulators (apparatus) References Aarons, L., & Goldenberg, L. (1964). Galvanic stimulation of the vestibular system and perception of the vertical: Perceptual and Motor Skills 19(1) 1964, 59-66. *Abakarov, A. T., & Sinkov, E. N. (1984). A method of chronic implanting of electrodes into the vestibular nerve of cats: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 34(3) 1984, 586-589. *Abbott, A. (2005). Deep in thought: Nature Vol 436(7047) Jul 2005, 18-19. *Abel, S. M., Tse, S.-m., Kunov, H., Nedzelski, J., & et al. (1986). The use of a temporary extracochlear electode in preoperative testing of permanent implant candidates: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 15(4) 1986, 197-205. *Abramov, I. (1967). A Model of the Response Patterns of Single Cells in the Macaque Lateral Geniculate Nucleus: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Adamec, R., Blundell, J., & Burton, P. (2004). Anxiolytic effects of kindling role of anatomical location of the kindling electrode in response to kindling of the right basolateral amygdala: Brain Research Vol 1024(1-2) Oct 2004, 44-58. *Agalides, E. (1967). The Electrical Activity of the Forebrain of Sharks Recorded with Deep Chronic Implanted Electrodes: Transactions of the New York Academy of Sciences 29(4) 1967, 378-389. *Al'bertin, S. V., Mulder, A. B., & Wiener, S. I. (2003). The Advantages of Electrophysiological Control for the Localization and Selective Lesioning of the Nucleus Accumbens in Rats: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 33(8) Oct 2003, 805-809. *Albino, R. C., & Lucas, J. W. (1962). Mutual facilitation of self-rewarding regions within the limbic system: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 55(2) Apr 1962, 182-185. *Alpern, M. (1976). A Tough Nut: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 21 (1), Jan, 1976. *Amit, D. J. (1993). In defense of measurements with a single electrode: Sistemi Intelligenti Vol 5(3) Dec 1993, 361-369. *Andrade, C., Thirthalli, J., & Gangadhar, B. N. (2007). Unilateral nondominant electrode placement as a risk factor for recall of awareness under anesthesia during electroconvulsive therapy: Journal of ECT Vol 23(3) Sep 2007, 201-203. *Anschel, S. (1967). A Micro-Miniature Connector for Intracranial Electrodes: Psychological Reports 20(3, PT 2) 1967, 1321-1322. *Austin, F. E. (1917). A new method for measuring reaction-time: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 2(1) Feb 1917, 34-40. *Avelev, V. D., & Evdokimov, S. A. (1967). Apparatus for Automatic Drawing of Capillaries for Microelectrodes: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR 53(5) 1967, 600-602. *Axelrod, S., & Kankolenski, P. F. (1967). Somesthetic Spatial Generalization in Individual Rats: Psychonomic Science Vol 7(3) 1967, 101-102. *Azrin, N. H., Hopwood, J., & Powell, J. (1967). A Rat Chamber and Electrode Procedure for Avoidance Conditioning: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior 10(3) 1967, 291-298. *Bachman, C. H., Becker, R. O., & Freidman, H. (1964). The graded boundary carbon-saline electrode: Perceptual and Motor Skills 19(1) 1964, 67-73. *Badr, G. G., & Lindholm, L. E. (1972). A simple method for connecting chronically implanted electrodes: Physiology & Behavior Vol 9(3) Sep 1972, 487-488. *Bak, A. F. (1967). Testing Metal Micro-Electrodes: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology 22(2) 1967, 186-187. *Bakewell, C. J., Russo, J., Tanner, C., Avery, D. H., & Neumaier, J. F. (2004). Comparison of clinical efficacy and side effects for bitemporal and bifrontal electrode placement in electroconvulsive therapy: Journal of ECT Vol 20(3) Sep 2004, 145-153. *Ball, F. M., & Desiderato, O. (1972). An inexpensive dual lead slip-ring for use with tail-shock electrodes: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 18(1) Jul 1972, 179-180. *Barry, R. J., Clarke, A. R., McCarthy, R., & Selikowitz, M. (2005). Adjusting EEG coherence for inter-electrode distance effects: An exploration in normal children: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 55(3) Mar 2005, 313-321. *Barry, R. J., Clarke, A. R., McCarthy, R., Selikowitz, M., & Johnstone, S. J. (2005). EEG coherence adjusted for inter-electrode distance in children with attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 58(1) Oct 2005, 12-20. *Baskakova, L. G. (1967). A Device for Attaching Pickup Electrodes in Electrooculography: Voprosy Psychologii 13(1) 1967, 166-167. *Baskent, D., & Shannon, R. V. (2003). Speech recognition under conditions of frequency-place compression and expansion: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 113(4,Pt 1) Apr 2003, 2064-2076. *Beattie, R. C., Beguwala, F. E., Mills, D. M., & Boyd, R. L. (1986). Latency and amplitude effects of electrode placement on the early auditory evoked response: Journal of Speech & Hearing Disorders Vol 51(1) Feb 1986, 63-70. *Bechtereva, N. P., Kropotov, J. D., Ponomarev, V. A., & Etlinger, S. C. (1990). In search of cerebral error detectors: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 8(3) Apr 1990, 261-273. *Beninger, R. J., Bellisle, F., & Milner, P. M. (1979). Brain stimulation reinforcement: Implications of an electrode artifact: Technical comments: Science Vol 204(4398) Jun 1979, 1236-1237. *Berk, A. M., Marlin, N. A., & Miller, R. R. (1977). System for delivering tailshock to freely ambulatory rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 19(6) Dec 1977, 815-818. *Binnie, C. D., Dekker, E., Smit, A., & Van der Linden, G. (1982). Practical considerations in the positioning of EEG electrodes: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 53(4) Apr 1982, 453-458. *Birch, N. J., Freeman, M. S., Phillips, J. D., & Davie, R. J. (1992). The lithium ion-selective electrode and its use in the lithium clinic: Real-time monitoring of plasma lithium: Lithium Vol 3(2) May 1992, 133-137. *Blaivas, A. S., Bomshtein, O. Z., & Voronin, L. L. (1967). Oily Micromanipulators for Leading Off Bioelectrical Activity of the Brain Neurons: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR 53(10) 1967, 1240-1242. *Blakely, R. D., & Duvarney, R. C. (1983). A microcomputer controlled system for monitoring multiple voltammetric electrodes in vivo: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 10(3) Mar 1983, 315-320. *Bland, B. H., Bird, J., Jackson, J., & Natsume, K. (2006). Medial Septal Modulation of the Ascending Brainstem Hippocampal Synchronizing Pathways in the Freely Moving Rat: Hippocampus Vol 16(1) 2006, 11-19. *Bland, B. H., Sinclair, B. R., Jorgenson, R. G., & Keen, R. (1980). A direct-drive, non-rotating version of Ranck's microdrive: Physiology & Behavior Vol 24(2) Feb 1980, 395-397. *Blume, W. T., Buza, R. C., & Okazaki, H. (1974). Anatomic correlates of the ten-twenty electrode placement system in infants: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 36(3) Mar 1974, 303-307. *Boast, C. A., Reid, S. A., Johnson, P., & Zornetzer, S. F. (1976). A caution to brain scientists: Unsuspected hemorrhagic vascular damage resulting from mere electrode implantation: Brain Research Vol 103(3) 1976, 527-534. *Bodnar, R. J., & et al. (1978). Hypothalamic self-stimulation differs as a function of anodal locus: Physiological Psychology Vol 6(1) Mar 1978, 48-52. *Boex, C., de Balthasar, C., Kos, M.-I., & Pelizzone, M. (2003). Electrical field interactions in different cochlear implant systems: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 114(4,Pt1) Oct 2003, 2049-2057. *Boex, C., Kos, M.-I., & Pelizzone, M. (2003). Forward masking in different cochlear implant systems: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 114(4,Pt1) Oct 2003, 2058-2065. *Bradley, D. C., Troyk, P. R., Berg, J. A., Bak, M., Cogan, S., Erickson, R., et al. (2005). Visuotopic Mapping Through a Multichannel Stimulating Implant in Primate V1: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 93(3) Mar 2005, 1659-1670. *Brady, J. V., Boren, J. J., Conrad, D., & Sidman, M. (1957). The effect of food and water deprivation upon intracranial self-stimulation: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 50(2) Apr 1957, 134-137. *Brebbia, D. R., Morrison, J. O., & Altshuler, K. Z. (1967). A Modified Method for Construction of an Inexpensive Electrode for Use in Recording Surface Biopotentials: American Journal of EEG Technology 7(3) 1967, 72-76. *Brown, C. W., & Henry, F. M. (1935). The central nervous mechanism for emotional responses. III. A combination head-holder and goniometer-manipulator for controlling movements of a point electrode within the brain: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 20(1) Aug 1935, 53-58. *Brown, L., Tabasam, G., Bjordal, J. M., & Johnson, M. I. (2007). An investigation into the effect of electrode placement of transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS) on experimentally induced ischemic pain in healthy human participants: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 23(9) Nov-Dec 2007, 735-743. *Brown, R. L., Nibarger, D., & Ollie, G. (1967). A Differential Comparison of Two Types of Electropulse Alphabets Based on Locus of Stimulation: Perceptual and Motor Skills 24(3, PT 2) 1967, 1039-1044. *Broxon, J. W., & Muenzinger, K. F. (1933). Isolating the factor of skin potentials: Psychological Bulletin Vol 30(3) Mar 1933, 256-257. *Burgdorf, J., Wood, P. L., Kroes, R. A., Moskal, J. R., & Panksepp, J. (2007). Neurobiology of 50-kHz ultrasonic vocalizations in rats: Electrode mapping, lesion and pharmacology studies: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 182(2) Sep 2007, 274-283. *Burneo, J. G., Steven, D. A., McLachlan, R. S., & Parrent, A. G. (2006). Morbidity Associated With the Use of Intracranial Electrodes for Epilepsy Surgery: Canadian Journal of Neurological Sciences Vol 33(2) May 2006, 223-227. *Burns, N. M. (1957). Apparent sleep produced by cortical stimulation: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue Canadienne de Psychologie Vol 11(3) Sep 1957, 171-181. *Busby, P. A., & Clark, G. M. (1996). Electrode discrimination by early-deafened cochlear implant patients: Audiology Vol 35(1) Jan-Feb 1996, 8-22. *Busby, P. A., Tong, Y. C., & Clark, G. M. (1993). Electrode position, repetition rate, and speech perception by early- and late-deafened cochlear implant patients: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 93(2) Feb 1993, 1058-1067. *Busby, P. A., Whitford, L. A., Blamey, P. J., Richardson, L. M., & et al. (1994). Pitch perception for different modes of stimulation using the cochlear multiple-electrode prosthesis: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 95(5, Pt 1) May 1994, 2670-2680. *Butov, V. I., & Chartorizhskii, D. N. (1964). Electronic tachistoscope for the presentation of numbers: Voprosy Psychologii No 3 1964, 155-157. *Butson, C. R., Maks, C. B., & McIntyre, C. C. (2006). Sources and effects of electrode impedance during deep brain stimulation: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 117(2) Feb 2006, 447-454. *Calvet, J., Calvet, M. C., & Langlois, J. M. (1965). Diffuse cortical activation waves during so-called desynchronized EEG patterns: Journal of Neurophysiology 28(5) 1965, 893-907. *Cantor, M. B. (1979). Brain stimulation reinforcement: Implications of an electrode artifact: Science Vol 204(4398) Jun 1979, 1235-1236. *Cernacek, J., & Jagr, J. (1972). Motor dominance, master eye and changes of posture during galvanic mastoid-hand stimulation: Agressologie Vol 13(B) 1972, 69-74. *Cherry, C., & Eleftheriou, B. E. (1974). An ejectable electrode in a syringe holder for lesioning mice: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 6(6) Nov 1974, 543-544. *Chiappalone, M., Bove, M., Vato, A., Tedesco, M., & Martinoia, S. (2006). Dissociated cortical networks show spontaneously correlated activity patterns during in vitro development: Brain Research Vol 1093(1) Jun 2006, 41-53. *Chichery, R., & Chanelet, J. (1976). Motor and behavioural responses obtained by stimulation with chronic electrodes of the optic lobe of Sepia officinalis: Brain Research Vol 105(3) 1976, 525-532. *Chiles, W. D. (1954). Performance during stimulation of the diencephalic activating system: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 47(5) Oct 1954, 412-415. *Chorover, S. L., & Deluca, A. M. (1972). A sweet new multiple electrode for chronic single unit recording in moving animals: Physiology & Behavior Vol 9(4) Oct 1972, 671-674. *Clark, L. C. (1973). Future horizons of analytical electrochemistry in the neurophysiology of mental retardation: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 77(5) Mar 1973, 633-644. *Collins, L. M., Zwolan, T. A., & Wakefield, G. H. (1997). Comparison of electrode discrimination, pitch ranking, and pitch scaling data in postlingually deafened adult cochlear implant subjects: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 101(1) Jan 1997, 440-455. *Congedo, M. F. (2004). Tomographic neurofeedback: A new technique for the self-regulation of brain electrical activity. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cooley, R. K., & Vanderwolf, C. H. (1978). Construction of wire leads and electrodes for use in slow wave recording in small animals: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 3(2) Mar-Apr 1978, 175-179. *Cooper, R. M., & Taylor, L. H. (1967). Thalamic Reticular System and Central Grey: Self-Stimulation: Science 156(3771) 1967, 102-103. *Costa, J. C., & Delacour, J. (1976). Recordings of single and multiunit activities in the chronic rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 16(4) Apr 1976, 497-499. *Cowan, R. S., Blamey, P. J., Sarant, J. Z., Galvin, K. L., & et al. (1991). Perception of multiple electrode stimulus patterns: Implications for design of an electrotactile speech processor: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 89(1) Jan 1991, 360-368. *Cox, V. C., & Smith, R. G. (1967). A Concentric Bi-Polar Electrode for Use in Small Animals: Perceptual and Motor Skills 24(1) 1967, 205-206. *Crowell, C. R., & Frei, L. (1972). A circuit to permit an electronic drinkometer to operate during footshock: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 4(4) Jul 1972, 193-194. *Cukiert, A., Buratini, J. A., Machado, E., Sousa, A., Vieira, J. O., Argentoni, M., et al. (2001). Results of surgery in patients with refractory extratemporal epilepsy with normal or nonlocalizing magnetic resonance findings investigated with subdural grids: Epilepsia Vol 42(7) Jul 2001, 889-894. *Damborska, A., Brazdil, M., Rektor, I., & Kukleta, M. (2003). Temporal characteristics of U-shaped P-3 waves registered with intracerebral electrodes in humans: Homeostasis in Health and Disease Vol 42(5) 2003, 213-215. *Daniel, W. F., & Crovitz, H. F. (1983). Acute memory impairment following electroconvulsive therapy: II. Effects of electrode placement: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 67(2) Feb 1983, 57-68. *Davis, C. M., Brickett, P., Stern, R. M., & Kimball, W. H. (1978). Tension in the two frontales: Electrode placement and artifact in the recording of forehead EMG: Psychophysiology Vol 15(6) Nov 1978, 591-593. *Davis, R. C., Garafolo, L., & Kveim, K. (1959). Conditions associated with gastrointestinal activity: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 52(4) Aug 1959, 466-475. *Delgado, J. M. (1967). Soicial Rank and Radio-Stimulated Aggressiveness in Monkeys: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease 144(5) 1967, 383-390. *Deman, P. R., van Dijk, B., Offeciers, F. E., & Govaerts, P. J. (2004). Pitch estimation of a deeply inserted cochlear implant electrode: International Journal of Audiology Vol 43(6) Jun 2004, 363-368. *DeSimone, J. A., Heck, G. L., & DeSimone, S. K. (1981). Active ion transport in dog tongue: A possible role in taste: Science Vol 214(4524) Nov 1981, 1039-1041. *Devanand, D. P., Fitzsimons, L., Prudic, J., & Sackeim, H. A. (1995). Subjective side effects during electroconvulsive therapy: Convulsive Therapy Vol 11(4) Dec 1995, 232-240. *DeVietti, T. L., Wittman, T. K., & Comfort, M. K. (1980). Rapid development of latent inhibition: No effect of implanted site: Psychological Reports Vol 47(2) Oct 1980, 473-474. *Deville, J. (1976). High performance device for intracellular recording: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 40(5) May 1976, 521-528. *Dillier, N., & Spillmann, T. (1984). Results and perspectives with extracochlear round window electrodes: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 221-229. *Dimant, I. N., Israilyan, A. A., Loktionov, G. M., & Sataev, M. M. (1968). Induction of cerebral tumors by methylnitrosourea: Byulleten' Eksperimental'Noi Biologii i Meditsiny 65(3) 1968, 98-100. *Doerr, H. O. (1967). A Method to Establish Electrically Good Contacts with Unrestrained Rats: Psychophysiology 3(3) 1967, 316-317. *Dorman, M. F., Loizou, P. C., & Rainey, D. (1997). Simulating the effect of cochlear-implant electrode insertion depth on speech understanding: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 102(5, Pt 1) Nov 1997, 2993-2996. *Dorman, M. F., Smith, L., Smith, M., & Parkin, J. (1992). The coding of vowel identity by patients who use the Ineraid cochlear implant: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 92(6) Dec 1992, 3428-3431. *Dorman, M. F., Smith, L. M., Dankowski, K., McCandless, G., & et al. (1992). Long-term measures of electrode impedance and auditory thresholds for the Ineraid cochlear implant: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 35(5) Oct 1992, 1126-1130. *Draper, D. O., & Venator, E. R. (1972). Chronic attachment of a connector to a rat's skull without screws: Physiology & Behavior Vol 9(l) Jul 1972, 113. *Dunlap, K. (1910). Galvanometric deflections with electrodes applied to the animal body: Psychological Bulletin Vol 7(5) May 1910, 174-177. *Dunlap, K. (1913). Psychogalvanic, circulatory and respiratory phenomena: Psychological Bulletin Vol 10(4) Apr 1913, 142-146. *Dunseath, W. R. (1982). A low-cost precision electrode impedance meter: Psychophysiology Vol 19(1) Jan 1982, 117-119. *Dunstone, J. J., Dzendolet, E., & Heuckeroth, O. (1964). Effect of some personality variables on electrical vestibular stimulation: Perceptual and Motor Skills 18(3) 1964, 689-695. *Egidi, M., Rampini, P., Locatelli, M., Farabola, M., Priori, A., Pesenti, A., et al. (2002). Visualisation of the subthalamic nucleus: A multiple sequential image fusion (MuSIF) technique for direct stereotaxic localisation and postoperative control: Neurological Sciences Vol 23(Suppl2) Sep 2002, S71-S72. *Eichenbaum, H., Pettijohn, D., Deluca, A. M., & Chorover, S. L. (1977). Compact miniature microelectrode-telemetry system: Physiology & Behavior Vol 18(6) Jun 1977, 1175-1178. *Erman, M. K., Welch, C. A., & Mandel, M. R. (1979). A comparison of two unilateral ECT electrode placements: Efficacy and electrical energy considerations: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 136(10) Oct 1979, 1317-1319. *Evdokimov, S. A., & Nikitin, O. A. (1967). Continuous Stretching of Glass Capillary Tubes Which Are to Be Used for the Preparation of Microelectrodes: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR 53(2) 1967, 216-218. *Fanielle, J., & Waltregny, A. (1974). Implanted electrodes in neuropsychiatric research: Feuillets Psychiatriques de Liege Vol 7(2) 1974, 179-188. *Faulkner, A. (2006). Adaptation to Distorted Frequency-to-Place Maps: Implications of Simulations in Normal Listeners for Cochlear Implants and Electroacoustic Stimulation: Audiology & Neurotology Vol 11(Suppl1) Oct 2006, 21-26. *Fecteau, S., Carmant, L., Tremblay, C., Robert, M., Bouthillier, A., & Theoret, H. (2004). A motor resonance mechanism in children? Evidence from subdural electrodes in a 36-month-old child: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 15(17) Dec 2004, 2625-2627. *Fehmi, L. G., & Collura, T. (2007). Effects of electrode placement upon EEG biofeedback training: The monopolar-bipolar controversy: Journal of Neurotherapy Vol 11(2) 2007, 45-63. *Fein, G., Frosch, A., & Borroni, A. (1975). The "double-collar" technique for EEG electrode preparation and placement: Psychophysiology Vol 12(4) Jul 1975, 480-481. *Feng, P., & Vogel, G. W. (2000). A new method for continuous, long-term polysomnographic recording of neonatal rats: Sleep: Journal of Sleep Research & Sleep Medicine Vol 23(1) Feb 2000, 9-14. *Fenwick, P. B. C. (1988). Seizures, EEG discharges and behaviour. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Fernandez, H., Robinson, R., & Taylor, R. R. (1967). A Visual Indicator of Eeg Electrode Derivations: American Journal of EEG Technology 7(3) 1967, 79-81. *Ferraro, D. P., Silver, M. P., & Snapper, A. G. (1964). Impedance: Time functions in the white rat with chronic body electrode implants: Psychonomic Science Vol 1(12) 1964, 393-394. *Ferrer, A. Z., Fernandez-Guardiola, A., & Solis, H. (1978). Electronic circuit breaker for recording and stimulation from same electrode: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 45(2) Aug 1978, 299-301. *Finkenzeller, P. (1980). Auditory prostheses: A challenge for neurophysiology: Audiology Vol 19(2) 1980, 176-187. *Flanigan, W. F., Bowman, R. R., & Lowell, W. R. (1977). Nonmetallic electrode system for recording EEG and ECG in electromagnetic fields: Physiology & Behavior Vol 18(3) Mar 1977, 531-533. *Forgie, M. L., & Shizgal, P. (1993). Mapping the substrate for brain stimulation reward by means of current-number trade-off functions: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 107(3) Jun 1993, 506-524. *Forgie, M. L., & Shizgal, P. (1993). Mapping the substrate for brain stimulation reward by means of currentumber trade-off functions: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 107(3) Jun 1993, 506-524. *French, J., & Bennett, T. L. (1978). An intracranial electrode delivery system for the chronic mouse and bat preparation: Physiology & Behavior Vol 21(3) Sep 1978, 465-468. *Frijns, J. H. M., Klop, W. M. C., Bonnet, R. M., & Briaire, J. J. (2003). Optimizing the Number of Electrodes with High-rate Stimulation of the Clarion CII Cochlear Implant: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Vol 123(2) 2003, 138-142. *Fu, Q.-J., & Shannon, R. V. (1999). Recognition of spectrally degraded and frequency-shifted vowels in acoustic and electric hearing: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 105(3) Mar 1999, 1889-1900. *Furedy, J. J., Shulhan, D. L., & Scher, H. (1986). Effects of electrode placement on direction of T-wave amplitude changes in psychophysiological studies: Physiology & Behavior Vol 36(5) 1986, 983-986. *Galosy, R. A., & Howard, J. L. (1974). Acute and chronic peripheral nerve stimulation: Surgical preparation and electrode design: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 6(3) May 1974, 332-334. *Gans, C., & Gorniak, G. C. (1980). Electromyograms are repeatable: Precautions and limitations: Science Vol 210(4471) Nov 1980, 795-797. *Geddes, L. A., Bourland, J. D., Smalling, R. W., & Steinberg, R. B. (1974). Recording skin resistance and beat-by-beat heart rate from the same pair of dry electrodes: Psychophysiology Vol 11(3) May 1974, 394-397. *Gencer, N. G., Williamson, S. J., Gueziec, A., & Hummel, R. (1996). Optimal reference electrode selection for electric source imaging: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 99(2) Aug 1996, 163-173. *Gengerelli, J. A., & Cullen, J. W. (1955). Studies in the neurophysiology of learning: II. Effect of brain stimulation during black-white discrimination on learning behavior in the white rat: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 48(4) Aug 1955, 311-319. *Gengerelli, J. A., & Nadler, R. D. (1965). Electromyographic potentials of masticatory movements as indicators of AGR: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied 59(1) 1965, 45-53. *Genin, J., & Charachon, R. (1984). Electrical characteristics of a set of electrodes: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 124-130. *Gerken, G. M., & Judy, M. M. (1977). Electrode polarization and the detection of electrical stimulation of the brain: Physiology & Behavior Vol 18(5) May 1977, 825-832. *Gerken, G. M., & Scott, L. R. (1972). Stereotaxic instrument for aseptic placement of electrodes in small animals: Physiology & Behavior Vol 9(5) Nov 1972, 877-879. *German, D. C., & Miller, J. D. (1982). A system for chronic single-unit recording in the behaving rat: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 8(5) May 1982, 539-542. *Gfeller, K. E., Olszewski, C., Turner, C., Gantz, B., & Oleson, J. (2006). Music Perception with Cochlear Implants and Residual Hearing: Audiology & Neurotology Vol 11(Suppl1) Oct 2006, 12-15. *Gilbert, M. E., & Cain, D. P. (1980). Electrode implantation in infant rats for kindling and chronic brain recording: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 1(6) Dec 1980, 553-555. *Girton, D. G., & Kamiya, J. (1974). A very stable electrode system for recording human scalp potentials with direct-coupled amplifiers: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 37(1) Jul 1974, 85-88. *Gohd, R., Hubbard, J. E., & Pendleton, F. M. (1974). A simple prefabricated electrode connector unit for chronic rat EEG studies: Physiology & Behavior Vol 12(6) Jun 1974, 1097-1099. *Gold, R. M. (1975). Anodal electrolytic brain lesions: How current and electrode metal influence lesion size and hyperphagiosity: Physiology & Behavior Vol 14(5) May 1975, 625-632. *Goldstein, M. L. (1973). Simple electrode for making subcortical electrolytic lesions with the Baltimore Rat Stereotaxic Instrument: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 36(2) Apr 1973, 486. *Goldstein, R. (1967). A Method to Reduce Dislodgment of Implanted Cranial Electrodes in Rats: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior 10(3) 1967, 290. *Gray, C. L., Lyle, R. C., McGuire, R. J., & Peck, D. F. (1980). Electrode placement, EMG feedback, and relaxation for tension headaches: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 18(1) 1980, 19-23. *Greil, W., & Steller, B. (1992). Lithium determination in outpatient clinics by an ion-selective electrode in venous and capillary whole blood: Psychiatry Research Vol 44(1) Oct 1992, 71-77. *Grosser, G. S., & Harrison, J. M. (1960). Behavioral interaction between stimulated cortical points: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 53(3) Jun 1960, 229-233. *Guenot, M., Isnard, J., Ryvlin, P., Fischer, C., Mauguiere, F., & Sindou, M. (2004). SEEG-guided RF Thermocoagulation of Epileptic Foci: Feasibility, Safety, and Preliminary Results: Epilepsia Vol 45(11) Nov 2004, 1368-1374. *Hallin, R. G., & Wu, G. (2002). Novel information on peripheral tactile mechanisms in man acquired with concentric needle electrode microneurography: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 135(1-2) Sep 2002, 11-18. *Hammond, D. C. (2005). Clinical Corner: Journal of Neurotherapy Vol 9(2) 2005, 85-86. *Harada, T., & Tokuriki, M. (1997). Brain-stem auditory evoked potentials in the common marmoset (callithrix jacchus): Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology: Evoked Potentials Vol 104(1) Jan 1997, 43-50. *Harmon, R. J., & Emde, R. N. (1972). Neonatal muscle tone recorded from eye movement leads: Psychophysiology Vol 9(4) Jul 1972, 458-460. *He, J., Barolat, G., Holsheimer, J., & Struijk, J. J. (1994). Perception threshold and electrode position for spinal cord stimulation: Pain Vol 59(1) Oct 1994, 55-63. *Henry, B. A., McKay, C. M., McDermott, H. J., & Clark, G. M. (2000). The relationship between speech perception and electrode discrimination in cochlear implantees: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 108(3,Pt1)) Sep 2000, 1269-1280. *Henshall, K. R., & McKay, C. M. (2001). Optimizing electrode and filter selection in cochlear implant speech processor maps: Journal of the American Academy of Audiology Vol 12(9) Oct 2001, 478-489. *Henson, O. W., & Pollak, G. D. (1972). A technique for chronic implantation of electrodes in the cochleae of bats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 8(6) Jun 1972, 1185-1187. *Herwig, U., Satrapi, P., & Schonfeldt-Lecuona, C. (2003). Using the International 10-20 EEG System for Positioning of Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation: Brain Topography Vol 16(2) Win 2003, 95-99. *Herz, M. J., Marshall, K. E., & Peeke, H. V. (1974). Brain stimulation and behavior: Controls and consequences: Physiological Psychology Vol 2(2) Jun 1974, 184-186. *Higashiyama, A., & Hayashi, M. (1993). Localization of electrocutaneous stimuli on the fingers and forearm: Effects of electrode configuration and body axis: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 54(1) Jul 1993, 108-120. *Higashiyama, A., & Tashiro, T. (1990). Electrocutaneous spatial integration at threshold: The effects of electrode size: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 48(4) Oct 1990, 389-397. *Hinrichsen, C. F., & Ryan, A. T. (1989). An appraisal of some lesioning methods applied to the posterior hypothalamus in rats: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 34(3) Sep 1989, 151-163. *Ho, E. C., Proops, D., Andrews, P., & Graham, J. (2007). Unexpected exit of a cochlear implant electrode through the wall of the basal turn of the cochlea: A report on two patients: Cochlear Implants International Vol 8(3) Sep 2007, 162-171. *Hobson, J. A. (1964). The effect of LSD on the sleep cycle of the cat: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology 17(1) 1964, 52-56. *Hodos, W. (1965). Motivational properties of long durations of rewarding brain stimulation: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 59(2) Apr 1965, 219-224. *Hoebel, B. G. (1964). Electrode-cannulas for electrical or chemical treatment of multiple brain sites: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology 16(4) 1964, 399-402. *Hollard, V., & Davison, M. C. (1978). Histological data: Holland and Davison (1971): Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 29(1) Jan 1978, 149. *Holley, J. R., & Powell, D. A. (1976). The effects of prior subcutaneous shock on agonistic behavior elicited by foot shock and subcutaneous shock: Psychological Record Vol 26(2) Spr 1976, 247-253. *Hosko, M. J. (1975). Technique for rapid, permanent documentation of intracerebral electrode sites: Physiology & Behavior Vol 14(3) Mar 1975, 367-368. *Houtveen, J. H., Groot, P. F. C., & de Geus, E. J. C. (2006). Validation of the thoracic impedance derived respiratory signal using multilevel analysis: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 59(2) Feb 2006, 97-106. *Humayun, M. S., Weiland, J. D., Fujii, G. Y., Greenberg, R., Williamson, R., Little, J., et al. (2003). Visual perception in a blind subject with a chronic microelectronic retinal prosthesis: Vision Research Vol 43(24) Nov 2003, 2573-2581. *Hutchinson, R. R., & Renfrew, J. W. (1967). A Simple Histological Technique for Localizing Electrode Tracks and Lesions within the Brain: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior 10(3) 1967, 277-280. *Hyde, J. E. (1965). Effects of simultaneous application of opposing stimuli for head turning in cats: Experimental Neurology 11(2) 1965, 230-244. *Inouye, T., Toi, S., Matsumoto, Y., & Shinosaki, K. (1996). The 3-dimensional representation of EEG distance by use of Shannon-Gelfand-Yaglom information measure during mental arithmetic: Brain Topography Vol 8(4) Sum 1996, 379-384. *Irwin, D. A., & Criswell, H. E. (1974). A system for accurate on-line calibration of multiple unit potential recording: Physiology & Behavior Vol 12(4) Apr 1974, 703-705. *Ishihara, K., & Miyata, Y. (1980). Skin potential activity under two electrode electrolytes: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 51(5) Dec 1980, 291-294. *Ishimaru, K., Kawakita, K., & Sakita, M. (1995). Analgesic effects induced by TENS and electroacupuncture with different types of stimulating electrodes on deep tissues in human subjects: Pain Vol 63(2) Nov 1995, 181-187. *Josset, P., Meyer, B., Gegu, D., & Chouard, C. H. (1984). Implant material tolerance: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 45-52. *Kado, R. T., & Adey, W. R. (1968). Electrode Problems in Central Nervous Monitoring in Performing Subjects: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences 148(1) 1968, 263-278. *Kadobayashi, I., Kira, Y., Toyoshima, A., & Nishijima, H. (1984). A study of auditory middle latency responses in relation to electrode combinations and stimulus conditions: Audiology Vol 23(5) Sep-Oct 1984, 509-519. *Kane, G., Borrmann, R. J., & Finn, J. (1982). Instrumentation for an electrocutaneous communication device: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 14(4) Aug 1982, 400-404. *Karmos, G., Molnar, M., & Csepe, V. (1982). A new multielectrode for chronic recording of intracortical field potentials in cats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 29(3) Sep 1982, 567-571. *Karwoski, C. J., & Proenza, L. M. (1977). Hyperpolarizing on/off-responses in mudpuppy retina: Vision Research Vol 17(1) 1977, 152-153. *Katsarava, Z., Ayzenberg, I., Sack, F., Limmroth, V., Diener, H.-C., & Kaube, H. (2006). A Novel Method of Eliciting Pain-Related Potentials by Transcutaneous Electrical Stimulation: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 46(10) Nov-Dec 2006, 1511-1517. *Kececi, H., Degirmenci, Y., & Atakay, S. (2006). Habituation and Dishabituation of P300: Cognitive and Behavioral Neurology Vol 19(3) Sep 2006, 130-134. *Kellner, C. H., Burns, C. M., Bernstein, H. J., & Monroe, R. R. (1991). Electrode placement in maintenance electroconvulsive therapy: Convulsive Therapy Vol 7(1) Mar 1991, 61-62. *Kelly, R. C., Smith, M. A., Samonds, J. M., Kohn, A., Bonds, A. B., Movshon, J. A., et al. (2007). Comparison of recordings from microelectrode arrays and single electrodes in the visual cortex: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 27(2) Jan 2007, 261-2164. *Kinkaide, P. S. (1973). A drainage technique for insulating depth electrodes: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 5(1) Jan 1973, 54. *Kinnard, M. A., & Maclean, P. D. (1967). A Platinum Micro-Electrode for Intracerebral Exploration with a Chronically Fixed Stereotaxic Device: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology 22(2) 1967, 183-186. *Kiss, I., Watter, S., Heisz, J. J., & Shedden, J. M. (2007). Control processes in verbal working memory: An event-related potential study: Brain Research Vol 1172 Oct 2007, 67-81. *Kital, S. T., Cohen, B., & Morin, F. (1965). Changes in the amplitude of photically evoked potentials by a conditioned stimulus: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology 19(4) 1965, 344-349. *Koch, G., Brusa, L., Caltagirone, C., Oliveri, M., Peppe, A., Tiraboschi, P., et al. (2004). Subthalamic deep brain stimulation improves time perception in Parkinson's disease: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 15(6) Apr 2004, 1071-1073. *Korhonen, T. (1991). A method for rapid implantation of multielectrode systems: Physiology & Behavior Vol 49(2) Feb 1991, 401-403. *Krystal, A. D., Weiner, R. C., Gassert, D., McCall, W. V., & et al. (1996). The relative ability of three ictal EEG frequency bands to differentiate ECT seizures on the basis of electrode placement, stimulus intensity, and therapeutic response: Convulsive Therapy Vol 12(1) Mar 1996, 13-24. *Krystal, A. D., Weiner, R. D., McCall, W. V., Shelp, F. E., & et al. (1993). The effects of ECT stimulus dose and electrode placement on the ictal electroencephalogram: An intraindividual crossover study: Biological Psychiatry Vol 34(11) Dec 1993, 759-767. *Kubie, J. L. (1984). A driveable bundle of microwires for collecting single-unit data from freely-moving rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 32(1) Jan 1984, 115-118. *Kuchinomachi, Y., & Hieda, I. (1988). The effects of electrode arrangements on the rheoencephalogram (REG) amplitude changes to visual activation: Japanese Journal of Physiological Psychology and Psychophysiology Vol 6(1) Jun 1988, 41-47. *Kulics, A. T., & Cauller, L. J. (1989). Multielectrode exploration of somatosensory cortex function in the awake monkey. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Kulishov, M., Daxhelet, X., Gaidi, M., & Chaker, M. (2002). Electronically reconfigurable superimposed waveguide long-period gratings: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 19(8) Aug 2002, 1632-1648. *Kwan, H. C., MacKay, W. A., Murphy, J. T., & Wong, Y. C. (1980). Recording of simultaneous spike trains by two independent electrodes in awake primates: Physiology & Behavior Vol 25(2) Aug 1980, 321-322. *Lane, R. F., Hubbard, A. T., Fukunaga, K., & Blanchard, R. J. (1976). Brain catecholamines: Detection in vivo by means of differential pulse voltammetry at surface-modified platinum electrodes: Brain Research Vol 114(2) 1976, 346-352. *Lanteaume, L., Khalfa, S., Regis, J., Marquis, P., Chauvel, P., & Bartolomei, F. (2007). Emotion induction after direct intracerebral stimulations of human amygdala: Cerebral Cortex Vol 17(6) Jun 2007, 1307-1313. *Lauer, A. R. (1928). A new type of electrode for the galvanic skin reflex: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 11(3) Jun 1928, 248-251. *Law, T., & Adams, J. (1963). A versatile solderless electrode carrier: Psychological Reports 13(2) 1963, 539-541. *Lawson, J. S., Inglis, J., Delva, N. J., Rodenburg, M., & et al. (1990). Electrode placement in ECT: Cognitive effects: Psychological Medicine Vol 20(2) May 1990, 335-344. *Lazzaro, V. D., Oliviero, A., Pilato, F., Saturno, E., Leone, M. D., & Tonali, P. A. (2003). Direct demonstration of central fatigue in humans: A transcranial magnetic stimulation study: Functional Neurology Vol 18(2) Apr-Jun 2003, 105. *Legendy, C. R., Salcman, M., & Brennan, N. (1984). A multiple floating microelectrode for chronic implantation and long-term single unit recording in the cat: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 58(3) Sep 1984, 285-288. *Lentz, J. M., & Halloway, F. A. (1972). Electrode-cannulas for simultaneous electrical and chemical stimulation of brain: Biological Psychology Bulletin Vol 1(3) Jan 1972, 38-39. *Lerma, J., Ibarz, J. M., & Handler, P. (1980). Wire-wrapped, dual-in-line chronic electrode connector system: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 5(1) Jan-Feb 1980, 95-96. *Leshan, L., & Farber, A. (1946). The bentonite electrode: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 36(4) Aug 1946, 371-372. *Lesser, R. P., Arroyo, S., Hart, J., & Gordon, B. (1994). Use of subdural electrodes for the study of language functions. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Levin, R. J., & Wagner, G. (1985). Ionised calcium concentrations in human cervical fluid in situ before and after sexual arousal: IRCS Medical Science: Psychology & Psychiatry Vol 13(5-6) May-Jun 1985, 406-407. *Levonian, E. (1963). Skin resistance electrode for classroom use: Psychological Reports 13(2) 1963, 451-460. *Lindley, S. B. (1928). An electro-kymograph used in recording vaso-motor changes: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 11(4) Aug 1928, 325-328. *Linseman, M. A., & Corrigall, W. A. (1981). Neurophysiological evidence of movement of chronically-implanted fine wire electrodes in recordings of field potentials in hippocampus: Physiology & Behavior Vol 26(4) Apr 1981, 729-733. *Little, J. D., Munday, J., Atkins, M. R., & Khalid, A. (2004). Does Electrode Placement Predict Time to Rehospitalization? : Journal of ECT Vol 20(4) Dec 2004, 213-218. *Liu, X., Seldon, H. L., & Clark, G. M. (1998). Chronic study on the neuronal excitability of the cochlear nuclei of the cat following electrical stimulation: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Vol 118(4) 1998, 524-529. *Livesay, J. R., & Chevalier, G. (1999). Pilot study on the relationship between personality traits and skin conductivity of specific surface points as measured by Motoyama's apparatus: Psychological Reports Vol 84(3, Pt 1) Jun 1999, 739-746. *Lockwood, P. M. (1967). Recording with Sphenoidal Electrodes: American Journal of EEG Technology 7(4) 1967, 91-97. *Loucks, R. B. (1934). A technique for faradic stimulation of tissues beneath the integument in the absence of conductors penetrating the skin: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 18(3) Dec 1934, 305-313. *Louilot, A., Serrano, A., & D'Angio, M. (1987). A novel carbon fiber implantation assembly for cerebral voltammetric measurements in freely moving rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 41(3) 1987, 227-231. *Lusted, H. S., & Meikle, M. B. (1976). Rapid method for introducing fiberglass filaments into microelectrode capillary tubes: Physiology & Behavior Vol 17(6) Dec 1976, 1025-1026. *Lydic, R., & Anson, J. (1974). A modified shock-delivery system for quail: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 22(2) Sep 1974, 441-443. *Lykken, D. T. (1959). Properties of electrode used in electrodermal measurement: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 52(5) Oct 1959, 629-634. *Lykken, D. T., Miller, R. D., & Strahan, R. F. (1966). GSR and polarization capacity of skin: Psychonomic Science Vol 4(10) 1966, 355-356. *Maclean, P. D. (1967). A Chronically Fixed Stereotaxic Device for Intracerebral Exploration with Macro- and Micro-Electrodes: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology 22(2) 1967, 180-182. *Magnin, M., Bastuji, H., Garcia-Larrea, L., & Mauguiere, F. (2004). Human Thalamic Medial Pulvinar Nucleus is not Activated during Paradoxical Sleep: Cerebral Cortex Vol 14(8) Aug 2004, 858-862. *Mannard, A., Stein, R. B., & Charles, D. (1974). Regeneration electrode units: Implants for recording from single peripheral nerve fibers in freely moving animals: Science Vol 183(4124) Feb 1974, 547-549. *Markou, A., & Frank, R. A. (1987). The effect of operant and electrode placement on self-stimulation train duration response functions: Physiology & Behavior Vol 41(4) 1987, 303-308. *Martin, E. G., Porter, E. L., & Nice, L. B. (1913). The sensory threshold for faradic stimulation in man: Psychological Review Vol 20(3) May 1913, 194-205. *Mathis, G., & Schmitt, P. (1974). Device for progressive lowering of an electrode in the brain of the freely moving rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 12(2) Feb 1974, 281-283. *Matsuda, M. (1970). Method to make electrodes covered with glass capillary for brain stimulation, EEG recordings or subcortical lesions: Annual of Animal Psychology Vol 20(1) Oct 1970, 41-45. *Mayur, P. M., Gangadhar, B. N., Girish, K., Kiran Prasad, K. M., Subbakrishna, D. K., & Janakiramiah, N. (1998). Acute post-ECT cardiovascular response: A comparison of threshold right unilateral and bilateral ECT: Journal of ECT Vol 14(2) Jun 1998, 94-98. *McCall, W. V., Shelp, F. E., Weiner, R. D., Austin, S., & et al. (1993). Convulsive threshold differences in right unilateral and bilateral ECT: Biological Psychiatry Vol 34(9) Nov 1993, 606-611. *McCandless, G. A., & Best, L. (1964). Evoked responses to auditory stimuli in man using a summing computer: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research 7(2) 1964, 193-202. *McCollough, A. W., Machizawa, M. G., & Vogel, E. K. (2007). Electrophysiological measures of maintaining representations in visual working memory: Cortex Vol 43(1) Jan 2007, 77-94. *McElligott, J. G., & Waterhouse, B. D. (1977). Microelectrode implantation technique for use in the awake and unrestrained cat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 18(1) Jan 1977, 163-167. *McGrath, J. J., O'Brien, W. H., Hassinger, H. J., & Shah, P. (2005). Comparability of Spot Versus Band Electrodes for Impedance Cardiography: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 19(3) 2005, 195-203. *McKay, C. M., McDermott, H. J., & Clark, G. M. (1996). The perceptual dimensions of single-electrode and nonsimultaneous dual-electrode stimuli in cochlear implantees: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 99(2) Feb 1996, 1079-1090. *McKintire, R. W., & Wright, J. E. (1965). Parameters related to response rate for septal and medial forebrain bundle stimulation: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 59(1) Feb 1965, 131-134. *Mens, L. H. M., Boyle, P. J., & Mulder, J. J. S. (2003). The Clarion Electrode Positioner: Approximation to the medial wall and current focussing? : Audiology & Neurotology Vol 8(3) May-Jun 2003, 166-175. *Meshcherskii, R. M., & Sychev, S. I. (1967). Semiautomatic Device for Stereotaxic Implantation of Electrodes: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti 17(6) 1967, 1133-1136. *Meyers, W. J., & Valenstein, E. S. (1964). Animal preference for method of obtaining reinforcing brain stimulation: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 57(1) Feb 1964, 47-51. *Mikhailov, A. V., Dekhanbayev, S. M., & Fesik, G. A. (1982). Improved tungsten microelectrodes for recording activity of cells of subcortical structures in chronic experiment: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 32(4) Jul-Aug 1982, 776-779. *Miliaressis, E. (1981). A miniature, moveable electrode for brain stimulation in small animals: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 7(6) Dec 1981, 715-718. *Miller, G. A., Lutzenberger, W., & Elbert, T. (1991). The linked-reference issue in EEG and ERP recording: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 5(3) 1991, 273-276. *Miller, K. J., Leuthardt, E. C., Schalk, G., Rao, R. P. N., Anderson, N. R., Moran, D. W., et al. (2007). Spectral changes in cortical surface potentials during motor movement: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 27(9) Feb 2007, 2424-2432. *Miller, R. D. (1968). Silver-Silver Chloride Electrodermal Electrodes: Psychophysiology 5(1) 1968, 92-96. *Mitchell, D. A., & Venables, P. H. (1980). The relationship of EDA to electrode size: Psychophysiology Vol 17(4) Jul 1980, 408-412. *Moffitt, M. A., & McLntyre, C. C. (2005). Model-based analysis of cortical recording with silicon microelectrodes: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 116(9) Sep 2005, 2240-2250. *Mogilevskii, A. Y., & Leonova, N. N. (1967). Roentgeno-Stereotaxic Apparatus for Visual Search and Location of the Coordinates of the Diencephalic Formations of the Brain in Dogs: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR 53(7) 1967, 844-847. *Mohit, A. A., Samii, A., Slimp, J. C., Grady, M. S., & Goodkin, R. (2004). Mechanical failure of the electrode wire in deep brain stimulation: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 10(3) Mar 2004, 153-156. *Morel, D., Charachon, R., & Genin, J. (1984). Cochlear prosthesis: Clinical results: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 411 1984, 254-256. *Morosko, T. E., & Bloom, J. M. (1967). Effects of Ecs on Relearning: Psychological Reports 21(1) 1967, 185-188. *Morrow, T. J. (1980). Improved technique for recording single unit activity in awake animals: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 5(1) Jan-Feb 1980, 91-93. *Moscarillo, F. M., & Annunziata, C. M. (2000). ECT in a patient with a deep brain-stimulating electrode in place: Journal of ECT Vol 16(3) Sep 2000, 287-290. *Moss, J., Ryder, T., Aziz, T. Z., Graeber, M. B., & Bain, P. G. (2004). Electron microscopy of tissue adherent to explanted electrodes in dystonia and Parkinson's disease: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 127(12) Dec 2004, 2755-2763. *Murugesan, G. (1994). Electrode placement, stimulus dosing and seizure monitoring during ECT: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 28(4) Dec 1994, 675-683. *Nikolaev, A. R., Gong, P., & van Leeuwen, C. (2005). Evoked phase synchronization between adjacent high-density electrodes in human scalp EEG: Duration and time course related to behavior: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 116(10) Oct 2005, 2403-2419. *Nishida, M., Hirai, N., Miwakeichi, F., Maehara, T., Kawai, K., Shimizu, H., et al. (2004). Theta oscillation in the human anterior cingulate cortex during all-night sleep: An electrocorticographic study: Neuroscience Research Vol 50(3) Nov 2004, 331-341. *Nishida, M., Hirai, N., Miwakeichi, F., Maehara, T., Kawai, K., Shimizu, H., et al. (2007). Corrigendum to "Theta oscillation in the human anterior cingulate cortex during all-night sleep: An electrocorticographic study." Neuroscience Research Vol 58(2) Jun 2007, 215-217. *Nobler, M. S., Sackeim, H. A., Solomou, M., Luber, B., & et al. (1993). EEG manifestations during ECT: Effects of electrode placement and stimulus intensity: Biological Psychiatry Vol 34(5) Sep 1993, 321-330. *Nunez, P. L. (1991). "The linked-reference issue in EEG and ERP recording": Comments on the paper by Miller, Lutzenberger and Elbert: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 5(3) 1991, 279-280. *Oganisyan, A. A., & Mamedova, A. M. (1967). A New Method of Implantation of Electrodes into the Shank Muscles for Registration of the Electromyogram of Voluntary Movements in Rats: Byulleten' Eksperimental'Noi Biologii i Meditsiny 32(3) 1967, 122-123. *Oglesby, D. M., Dykman, R. A., Moody, T. C., & Murphree, O. D. (1976). Aseptic implantable EEG electrodes for low impedance recordings: Psychophysiology Vol 13(3) May 1976, 274-276. *Olds, J. (1956). A preliminary mapping of electrical reinforcing effects in the rat brain: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 49(3) Jun 1956, 281-285. *Olds, J., & Milner, P. (1954). Positive Reinforcement Produced by Electrical Stimulation of Septal Area and Other Regions of Rat Brain: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 47(6) Dec 1954, 419-427. *Olton, D. S. (1975). Technique for producing directionally specific brain lesions with radio frequency current: Physiology & Behavior Vol 14(3) Mar 1975, 369-372. *O'Neill, R. D., & Lowry, J. P. (1995). On the significance of brain extracellular uric acid detected with in-vivo monitoring techniques: A review: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 71(1-2) Nov 1995, 33-49. *Oomura, Y., Ooyama, H., & Naka, F. (1967). Microelectrode Positioners for Chronic Animals: Physiology & Behavior 2(1) 1967, 89-91. *Osborne, B., Roach, T., Gendreau, L., & Gendreau, P. (1974). An electrode hookup for eyelid conditioning: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 6(4) Jul 1974, 416-418. *Pager, J. (1984). A removable head-mounted microdrive for unit recording in the free-behaving rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 33(5) Nov 1984, 843-848. *Peissig, J. J., Singer, J., Kawasaki, K., & Sheinberg, D. L. (2007). Effects of long-term object familiarity on event-related potentials in the monkey: Cerebral Cortex Vol 17(6) Jun 2007, 1323-1334. *Peltzman, P., Goldstein, P. J., Battagin, R., & Markevitch, B. (1973). A simple electrode to record fetal EEG for optimal signal analysis: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 5(5) Sep 1973, 395-399. *Plotkin, W. B. (1978). Long-term eyes-closed alpha-enhancement training: Effects on alpha amplitudes and on experiential state: Psychophysiology Vol 15(1) Jan 1978, 40-52. *Polasek, K. H. (2007). Clinical implementation of nerve cuff electrodes for an upper extremity neuroprosthesis. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Potegal, M., Blau, A. D., & Miller, S. (1980). Preliminary observations with a technique for measuring current spread in the rat brain: Physiology & Behavior Vol 25(5) Nov 1980, 769-773. *Proenza, L. M., & Morton, R. E. (1974). Overlapping advance control systems for microelectrode positioning: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 37(6) Dec 1974, 659-662. *Quintana, J., & Fuster, J. M. (1986). A microelectrode for depth recording in awake animals: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 63(1) Jan 1986, 83-85. *Ramos, A., Schwartz, E., & John, E. R. (1976). Long term recording from cortical and subcortical neurons in unrestrained cats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 16(6) Jun 1976, 803-806. *Rasmussen, K. G., Varghese, R., Stevens, S. R., & Ryan, D. A. (2007). Electrode placement and ictal EEG indices in electroconvulsive therapy: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 19(4) Fal 2007, 453-457. *Rehnig, H.-P., Brankack, J., & Klingberg, F. (1984). Cortical tooth pulp evoked potentials in freely moving rat: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 44(5) 1984, 205-216. *Reite, M., Swett, J. E., & Jackson, D. (1972). Electrode localization in large brains: A rapid and inexpensive technique: Physiology & Behavior Vol 9(5) Nov 1972, 859-861. *Retzlaff, E., & Fontaine, J. (1964). Chronic cortical electrodes for small animal studies: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology 17(6) 1964, 700-701. *Rice, A. S. C., Andreev, N. Y., & McMahon, S. B. (1994). The consequences of microneurography electrode-induced injury of peripheral nerves observed in the rat and man: Pain Vol 59(3) Dec 1994, 385-393. *Richardson, L. M., Busby, P. A., & Clark, G. M. (1998). Modulation detection interference in cochlear implant subjects: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 104(1) Jul 1998, 442-452. *Rickles, W. H., Jr., & Seal, H. R. (1968). Evaluation of Four Long Term Transducer Adhesive Techniques: Psychophysiology 4(3) 1968, 354-368. *Roberts, W. W. (1958). Both rewarding and punishing effects from stimulation of posterior hypothalamus of cat with same electrode at same intensity: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 51(4) Aug 1958, 400-407. *Rodin, E., Funke, M., Berg, P., & Matsuo, F. (2004). Magnetoencephalographic spikes not detected by conventional electroencephalography: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 115(9) Sep 2004, 2041-2047. *Rosenfeld, J. P. (2000). Theoretical implications of EEg reference choice and related methodology issues: Journal of Neurotherapy Vol 4(2) 2000, 77-87. *Rubin, H. B., & Brown, H. J. (1972). A harness and electrode connector for rats: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 18(3) Nov 1972, 385-387. *Rugg, M. D., Roberts, R. C., Potter, D. D., Nagy, M. E., & et al. (1990). Endogenous event-related potentials from sphenoidal electrodes: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 76(4) Oct 1990, 331-338. *Rumsey, D. L. (1980). Electrocutaneous communication of language at rapid rates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Saito, K., & Watanabe, S. (2003). A procedure for making precision stereotaxic surgery in the goldfish: Japanese Journal of Animal Psychology Vol 53(1) Jun 2003, 23-26. *Santhanam, G., Ryu, S. I., Yu, B., Afshar, A., & Shenoy, K. V. (2006). A high-performance brain-computer interface: Nature Vol 442(7099) Jul 2006, 195-198. *Schack, B., Vath, N., Petsche, H., Geissler, H. G., & Moller, E. (2002). Phase-coupling of theta--Gamma EEG rhythms during short-term memory processing: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 44(2) May 2002, 143-163. *Schad, H., & Seller, H. (1975). A method for recording autonomic nerve activity in unanesthetized, freely moving cats: Brain Research Vol 100(2) 1975, 425-430. *Schevon, C. A., Thompson, T., Hirsch, L. J., & Emerson, R. G. (2004). Inadequacy of Standard Screen Resolution for Localization of Seizures Recorded from Intracranial Electrodes: Epilepsia Vol 45(11) Nov 2004, 1453-1458. *Schiff, A. J. (1974). An improved electrode system for recording EEG from the skull: Physiology & Behavior Vol 13(4) Oct 1974, 595-597. *Schlag, J., & Villablanca, J. (1967). Thalamic Inhibition by Thalamic Stimulation: Psychonomic Science Vol 8(9) 1967, 373-374. *Schomer, D. L. (2003). The sphenoidal electrode: Myth and reality: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 4(2) Apr 2003, 192-197. *Schulze, H. G., & Gorzalka, B. B. (1994). An easily constructed, reusable, bipolar, concentric stimulation electrode for use with intracranial guide cannula assemblies: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 47(4) Apr 1994, 993-995. *Schwitzgebel, R. K., & Traugott, M. (1968). Initial Note on the Placebo Effect of Machines: Behavioral Science 13(4) 1968, 267-272. *Scott, J. C. (2004). Is There an Immortal Memory? : Science Vol 304(5667) Apr 2004, 62-63. *Seaba, P., Reilly, E. L., & Peters, J. F. (1973). Patient discomfort related to measurement of electrode resistance: American Journal of EEG Technology Vol 13(1) Mar 1973, 7-12. *Shafer, J. N., & Corman, C. D. (1963). Response of planaria to shock: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 56(3) Jun 1963, 601-603. *Shallop, J. K., Carter, P., Feinman, G., & Tabor, B. (2003). Averaged electrode voltage measurements in patients with cochlear implants. Philadelphia, PA: Whurr Publishers. *Shearer, D. E., Snyder, E. W., Beck, E. C., & Dustman, R. E. (1979). Basic techniques for electrode implantation: American Journal of EEG Technology Vol 19(4) Dec 1979, 205-210. *Sherwood, A. (1981). A simple preparation for obtaining a reliable heart rate record in freely moving rats: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 13(6) Dec 1981, 763-765. *Sherwood, A., Royal, S. A., Hutcheson, J. S., & Turner, J. R. (1992). Comparison of impedance cardiographic measurements using band and spot electrodes: Psychophysiology Vol 29(6) Nov 1992, 734-741. *Shibata, M., Siegfried, B., & Huston, J. P. (1977). Miniature calomel electrode for recording DC potential changes accompanying spreading depression in the freely moving rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 18(6) Jun 1977, 1171-1174. *Shimatani, Y., Grabauskiene, S., & Bradley, R. M. (2002). Long-term recording from the chorda tympani nerve in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 76(1) May 2002, 143-149. *Shimizu, H., Suzuki, I., & Ishizima, B. (1990). Determination of precise focus distribution and tailored lobectomy in temporal lobe epilepsy: Stereotactic & Functional Neurosurgery Vol 54-55 1990, 46-50. *Shlyafer, T. P. (1967). Preamplifier in Semiconductors for Work with Microelectrodes: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR 53(5) 1967, 596-597. *Sholokhov, S. V., & Yakovlev, A. A. (1967). The Operation for Implantation of Electrodes in the Anterior Eye Chamber for Experimental Polarographic Investigations: Byulleten' Eksperimental'Noi Biologii i Meditsiny 64(10) 1967, 103-105. *Sidis, B. (1910). Discussion: The galvanic phenomenon: Psychological Bulletin Vol 7(9) Sep 1910, 321-322. *Sidorov, V. N. (1965). Simplified method of multiple implantation of electrodes in the subcortical structures of the brain: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti 15(5) 1965, 942-946. *Siegel, J. (1968). A Rapid Procedure for Locating Deep Electrode Placements: Physiology & Behavior 3(1) 1968, 203-204. *Silver, M. P., Schoenfeld, W. N., Snapper, A. G., & Locke, B. (1964). Impedance-voltage functions in the white rat with chronic body electrode implants: Psychonomic Science Vol 1(3) 1964, 61-62. *Silverstein, L. D., & Graham, F. K. (1978). Eyeblink EMG: A miniature eyelid electrode for recording from orbicularis oculi: Psychophysiology Vol 15(4) Jul 1978, 377-379. *Sininger, Y. S., & Don, M. (1989). Effects of click rate and electrode orientation on threshold of the auditory brainstem response: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 32(4) Dec 1989, 880-886. *Smeding, H. M. M., van den Munckhof, P., Esselink, R. A. J., Schmand, B., Schuurman, P. R., & Speelman, J. D. (2007). Reversible cognitive decline after DBS STN in PD and displacement of electrodes: Neurology Vol 68(15) Apr 2007, 1235-1236. *Smirnov, V. M. (1966). Emotional manifestations in patients treated by means of chronically implanted intracerebral electrodes: Voprosy Psychologii No 3 1966, 85-95. *Smith, S. L., Gerhardt, K. J., Griffiths, S. K., Huang, X., & Abrams, R. M. (2003). Intelligibility of Sentences Recorded from the Uterus of a Pregnant Ewe and from the Fetal Inner Ear: Audiology & Neurotology Vol 8(6) Nov-Dec 2003, 347-353. *Song, J. K., Abou-Khalil, B., & Konrad, P. E. (2003). Intraventricular monitoring for temporal lobe epilepsy: Report on technique and initial results in eight patients: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 74(5) May 2003, 561-565. *Stecker, M. M., & Patterson, T. (1999). Electrode impedance in neurophysiologic recordings: 3.Effects on recorded signals: American Journal of Electroneurodiagnostic Technology Vol 39(3) Sep 1999, 148-164. *Stephan, C. L., Kepes, J. J., SantaCruz, K., Wilkinson, S. B., Fegley, B., & Osorio, I. (2001). Spectrum of clinical and histopathologic responses to intracranial electrodes: From multifocal aseptic meningitis to multifocal hypersensitivity-type meningovasculitis: Epilepsia Vol 42(7) Jul 2001, 895-901. *Sterman, M. B. (1976). Effects of brain surgery and EEG operant conditioning on seizure latency following monomethylhydrazine intoxication in the cat: Experimental Neurology Vol 50(3) Mar 1976, 757-765. *Sun, J.-J., & Luhmann, H. J. (2007). Spatio-temporal dynamics of oscillatory network activity in the neonatal mouse cerebral cortex: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(7) Oct 2007, 1995-2004. *Svirsky, M. A., Silveira, A., Suarez, H., Neuburger, H., Lai, T. T., & Simmons, P. M. (2001). Auditory learning and adaptation after cochlear implantation: A preliminary study of discrimination and labeling of vowel sounds by cochlear implant users: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Vol 121(2) Jan 2001, 262-265. *Swadlow, H. A., Bereshpolova, Y., Bezdudnaya, T., Cano, M., & Stoelzel, C. R. (2005). A Multi-Channel, Implantable Microdrive System for Use With Sharp, Ultra-Fine "Reitboeck" Microelectrodes: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 93(5) May 2005, 2959-2965. *Swartz, C. M., & Evans, C. M. (1996). Beyond bitemporal and right unilateral electrode placements: Psychiatric Annals Vol 26(11) Nov 1996, 705-708. *Szabo, I., & Milner, P. M. (1972). Self-stimulation in rats: Tip alignment influences the effectiveness of bipolar electrodes: Brain Research Vol 48 1972, 243-250. *Szabo, I., & Milner, P. M. (1973). Electrode tip alignment and self-stimulation: Influence of anodal hyperpolarization: Physiology & Behavior Vol 11(4) Oct 1973, 581-583. *Szelenyi, A., Kothbauer, K. F., & Deletis, V. (2007). Transcranial electric stimulation for intraoperative motor evoked potential monitoring: Stimulation parameters and electrode montages: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 118(7) Jul 2007, 1586-1595. *Tajimi, T., Yamazaki, K., & Niimi, Y. (1973). Electrodes for recording the skin potential response in the free moving rat: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 15(2) Jul 1973, 99-100. *Tarnecki, R., Sobieszek, A., Kartasinski, Z., & Rajkowski, J. (1977). A simple system for the recording of single unit activity in unrestrained cats: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 37(5) 1977, 339-343. *Tasker, R. R. (1995). The use of microelectrodes in the human brain. New York, NY: Raven Press. *Tassinary, L. G., Geen, T. R., Cacioppo, J. T., & Edelberg, R. (1990). Issues in biometrics: Offset potentials and the electrical stability of Ag/AgCl electrodes: Psychophysiology Vol 27(2) Mar 1990, 236-242. *Tchebkassov, S. A. (1995). Metal microelectrodes and their sets for investigation of the spatial organisation of activity of the brain screen structures: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR im I M Sechenova Vol 81(10) Oct 1995, 120-124. *Tejral, J., Vodnansky, J., Peregrin, J., & Voplatek, V. (1973). The use of floating electrodes in electroencephalography: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 15(4) 1973, 263-265. *Teman, P. T., Perry, C. L., Ryan, D. A., & Rasmussen, K. G. (2006). Nonconvulsive Seizures in Electroconvulsive Therapy: Further Evidence of Differential Neurophysiological Aspects of Bitemporal Versus Bifrontal Electrode Placement: Journal of ECT Vol 22(1) 2006, 46-48. *Thompson, J. M., Madson, T. J., & Erickson, R. P. (1991). EMG muscle scanning: Comparison to attached surface electrodes: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 16(2) Jun 1991, 167-179. *Thomson, J. H., & et al. (1978). Videotape technology in the identification and storage of intracerebral electrode locations: Physiology & Behavior Vol 20(4) Apr 1978, 487-489. *Toda, K., Iriki, A., & Ichioka, M. (1981). Selective stimulation of intrapulpal nerve of rat lower incisor using a bipolar electrode method: Physiology & Behavior Vol 26(2) Feb 1981, 307-311. *Tomasino, B., Budai, R., Mondani, M., Skrap, M., & Rumiati, R. I. (2005). Mental rotation in a patient with an implanted electrode grid in the motor cortex: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 16(16) Nov 2005, 1795-1800. *Trelease, R. B., Sieck, G. C., & Harper, R. M. (1982). A new technique for acute and chronic recording of crural diaphragm EMG in cats: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 53(4) Apr 1982, 459-462. *Trouche, E., & Massion, J. (1964). A study of the parameters of somatic stimulation capable of inducing a stable defensive reaction: Journal de Physiologie 56(3) 1964, 453-454. *Tsypin, A. B., Plyushchev, A. K., & Makarov, V. P. (1967). Method for Preparing Insertive Glass-Covered Metallic Electrodes for Eeg Investigations: Byulleten' Eksperimental'Noi Biologii i Meditsiny 64(9) 1967, 121-122. *Tursky, B., & Greenblatt, D. J. (1967). Local Vascular and Thermal Changes That Accompany Electric Shock: Psychophysiology 3(4) 1967, 371-380. *Uematsu, S., Lesser, R. P., Fisher, R. S., Krauss, G., & et al. (1990). Resection of the epileptogenic area in critical cortex with the aid of a subdural electrode grid: Stereotactic & Functional Neurosurgery Vol 54-55 1990, 34-45. *Van Boxtel, A., Goudswaard, P., & Schomaker, L. R. (1984). Amplitude and bandwidth of the frontalis surface EMG: Effects of electrode parameters: Psychophysiology Vol 21(6) Nov 1984, 699-707. *Van der Poel, A. M., & et al. (1983). A locked, non-rotating, completely embedded, moveable electrode for chronic brain stimulation studies freely moving, fighting rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 31(2) Aug 1983, 259-263. *van der Togt, C., Spekreijse, H., & Super, H. (2005). Neural responses in cat visual cortex reflect state changes in correlated activity: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 22(2) Jul 2005, 465-475. *van Wermeskerken, G. K. A., van Olphen, A. F., & Smoorenburg, G. F. (2006). Intra- and postoperative electrode impedance of the straight and Contour arrays of the Nucleus 24 cochlear implant: Relation to T and C levels: International Journal of Audiology Vol 45(9) Sep 2006, 537-544. *Vertes, R. P. (1975). A device for recording single unit activity in freely-moving rats by a movable fine-wire microelectrode: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 38(1) Jan 1975, 90-92. *Voges, J., Waerzeggers, Y., Maarouf, M., Lehrke, R., Koulousakis, A., Lenartz, D., et al. (2006). Deep-brain stimulation: Long-term analysis of complications caused by hardware and surgery--experiences from a single centre: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 77(7) Jul 2006, 868-872. *Wallenstein, M. C. (1976). Anatomical and behavioral mapping of rhythmic slow wave activity in rat hippocampus: Physiology & Behavior Vol 17(3) Sep 1976, 515-522. *Wang, K., Li, X.-X., Jiang, Y.-R., & Dong, J.-Q. (2007). Influential factors of thresholds for electrically evoked potentials elicited by intraorbital electrical stimulation of the optic nerve in rabbit eyes: Vision Research Vol 47(23) Oct 2007, 3012-3024. *Watanabe, K., & Law, T. (1964). Techniques for chonic electrode implantation and brain potential recordings: Psychological Reports 15(3) 1964, 691-694. *Watanabe, S., Kunitake, T., Kato, K., Chu, C.-P., Nakao, H., Qiu, D.-L., et al. (2004). Single-unit activity of paraventricular nucleus neurons in response to intero- and exteroceptive stressors in conscious, freely moving rats: Brain Research Vol 995(1) Jan 2004, 97-108. *Weiner, R. D., Hammersley, D., Moench, L., Sackeim, H. A., & et al. (1990). Choice of stimulus electrode placement: Clarification of the APA Task Force on ECT: Convulsive Therapy Vol 6(4) Dec 1990, 319-322. *Weiss, J. A. Y. (1967). A Tail Electrode for Unrestrained Rats: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior 10(1) 1967, 85-86. *Welker, W. I., Hind, J. E., Campos, G. B., & Gilmore, M. A. (1965). Chronic implantation of multiple macro-electrodes. A technique for mapping auditory neocortex in unanesthetized cats: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology 19(3) 1965, 309-312. *Whishaw, I. Q., & Robinson, T. E. (1974). Comparison of anodal and cathodal lesions and metal deposition in eliciting postoperative locomotion in the rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 13(4) Oct 1974, 539-551. *White, M. M. (1930). Relation of bodily tension to electrical resistance: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 13(3) Jun 1930, 267-277. *Whitehouse, J. M. (1965). A simple cortical electrode system for unanesthetized small animals: Psychological Reports 16(2) 1965, 457-458. *Wilcott, R. C. (1959). On the role of the epidermis in the production of skin resistance and potential: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 52(6) Dec 1959, 642-649. *Wilcott, R. C. (1960). A comparison of palmar and nonpalmar skin conductance: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 53(1) Feb 1960, 38-41. *Williamson, D. A., Epstein, L. H., & Lombardo, T. W. (1980). EMG measurement as a function of electrode placement and level of EMG: Psychophysiology Vol 17(3) May 1980, 279-282. *Wilson, J. R., Vardaris, R. M., & Schweikert, G. E. (1975). Technique for chronic electrode or cannula implantation in decorticate animals: Physiology & Behavior Vol 14(6) Jun 1975, 875-877. *Wilsoncroft, W. E., & Law, O. T. (1967). Laboratory Manual for Physiological Psychology. Oxford, England: Psychonomic Press. *Winson, J. (1973). A compact micro-electrode assembly for recording from the freely-moving rat: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 35(2) Aug 1973, 215-217. *Wise, R. A. (1976). Moveable electrode for chronic brain stimulation in the rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 16(1) Jan 1976, 105-106. *Yamada, F., Yamasaki, K., Nakayama, M., & Miyata, Y. (1980). Distribution of eyeblink amplitude recorded by an electrode hookup: Re-examination: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 51(3, Pt 2) Dec 1980, 1283-1287. *Yamamoto, T. (1987). Easy construction of an improved fine wire electrode for chronic single neuron recording in freely moving animals: Physiology & Behavior Vol 39(5) 1987, 649-652. *Yeomans, J. S., Mercouris, N., & Ellard, C. (1985). Behaviorally measured refractory periods are lengthened by reducing electrode tip exposure or raising current: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 99(5) Oct 1985, 913-928. *Yiannikas, C., & Walsh, J. C. (1983). The effects of some recording variables on the visual evoked response: A. A comparison of surface and needle electrode recording of the visual evoked response: American Journal of EEG Technology Vol 23(1) Mar 1983, 3-7. *Yoshimoto, K., Kato, B., Sakai, K., Shibata, M., Yano, T., & Yasuhara, M. (2001). Electroacupuncture stimulation suppresses the increase in alcohol-drinking behavior in restricted rats: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 25(Suppl6) Jun 2001, 63S-68S. *Yukawa, K., Cohen, L., Blamey, P., Pyman, B., Tungvachirakul, V., & O'Leary, S. (2004). Effects of Insertion Depth of Cochlear Implant Electrodes upon Speech Perception: Audiology & Neurotology Vol 9(3) May-Jun 2004, 163-172. *Yukawa, K., Cohen, L., Blarney, P., Pyman, B., Tungvachirakul, V., & O'Leary, S. (2004). Effects of Insertion Depth of Cochlear Implant Electrodes upon Speech Perception: Audiology & Neurotology Vol 9(2) Mar-Apr 2004, 163-172. *Zalud, V., Barcal, J., Cendelin, J., & Vozeh, F. (2001). EEG recording in mice during exposure to high-frequency electromagnetic field: Homeostasis in Health and Disease Vol 41(5) 2001, 203-206. *Zornetzer, S. F., Boast, C., & Hamrick, M. (1974). Neuroanatomic localization and memory processing in mice: The role of the dentate gyrus of the hippocampus: Physiology & Behavior Vol 13(4) Oct 1974, 569-575. *Zwolan, T. A., Collins, L. M., & Wakefield, G. H. (1997). Electrode discrimination and speech recognition in postlingually deafened adult cochlear implant subjects: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 102(6) Dec 1997, 3673-3685. External links Category:Apparatus Category:Electrophysiology Category:Electrode